Center consoles for vehicles come in many shapes and sizes and may contain any number of features. Some center consoles may include entertainment and/or climate system controls, auxiliary power outlets, and/or window controls. It is also not uncommon to provide a cup holder and/or storage bin in a center console.
While cup holders may generally be used to support cups in an upright position, it is not uncommon for liquid to spill from the cups. For example, a driver may slightly miss the cup holder, causing the cup to tilt, thereby spilling liquid from the cup onto the console. Liquid entering the console can come into contact with various electronic components located therein. Thus, it is desirable to control the flow path of fluids entering the console.